moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
King's Own Wickhamshire Highlanders
* |Row 3 title = Branch |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Part of |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Type |Row 5 info = Heavy Infantry |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = Regiment |Row 7 title = Nickname(s) |Row 7 info = The Steelbacks |Row 8 title = Commander |Row 8 info = Lord Marshal Roland Bramble |caption = The Regimental Crest - Three crowned, growling lions on a field of deep blue (the coat of arms of Wickhamshire) with the regiment's title beneath.}} (WIP) The King's Own Wickhamshire Highlanders, formally known as the 42nd Regiment of Foot, is a heavy infantry regiment of the Stormwind Army. On November 15th 36 L.C. the regiment was reinstated from deactivated status due to a large influx of recruits, and a greater need for men on the front lines of Stormwind's wars. As a result the bulk of the unit is made up almost entirely of fresh faced recruits, with only the highest ranking officers and sergeants veterans of warfare. It borrows its name from the Earldom of Wickhamshire in the Duchy of Avorraine, the region the regiment historically drew its numbers from. Due to necessity, however, the infantry regiment now takes recruits from all corners of the kingdom. As a heavy infantry unit, the Highlanders take on various roles in battle such as being the bulk of a formation's vanguard, leading assaults, and storming fortification breaches in siege warfare. Thus, one must be above average in height and strength to be considered for its ranks. Their nickname --The Steelbacks-- comes from the full suits of steel plate armor its men adorn. History Battle Honors Size & Structure King's Own Wickhamshire Highlanders (The Steelbacks), 5,716 men (200 more in headquarters & logistics) * 1st Battalion (Buffs), 1,429 men ** Armor Company, 237 men ** Baker Company, 237 men ** Cape Company, 237 men ** Duke Company, 237 men ** Earl Company, 237 men ** Fief Company, 237 men * 2nd Battalion (Merry Men), 1,429 men ** Gold Company, 237 men ** Hell Company, 237 men ** Isle Company, 237 men ** James Company, 237 men ** King Company, 237 men ** Lion Company, 237 men * 3rd Battalion (Cheesemongers), 1,429 men ** Mighty Company, 237 men ** North Company, 237 men ** Old Company, 237 men ** Pale Company, 235 men ** Queen Company, 237 men ** Royal Comapny, 237 men * 4th Battalion (The Armoured Farmers), 1,429 men ** Sword Company, 237 men ** Truth Company, 237 men ** Urn Company, 237 men ** Valour Company, 237 men ** Well Company, 237 men ** Xavier Company, 237 men * Headquarters & Logistics Battalion (The Brains), 200 men ** Yellow Company, 100 men ** Zero Company, 100 men Each company is further split into five platoons of 47 men (20 for the headquarters companies). Each platoon has five squads of 9 men, and each squad has two sections of 4 men. Ranks Marshal Officers * Lord Marshal - As the one in charge of the leadership of the entire regiment, Lord Marshals draft orders for their men and lead from a command post on the battlefield. There is only 1 in the regiment. Senior Officers * Commander - Commanders are tasked with leading each of the regiment's battalions, and as such there are 4. They also advise the Field Marshal on overall command of the regiment, with the most senior of which the regimental executive officer, and will lead either from the front or a command post, depending on the circumstance and the individual. * Lieutenant-Commander - These men are usually the executive officers of battalions and with such a role they advise and assist Commanders in the drafting of orders. They act as the direct line between the junior and senior officer and there are 4 in the regiment, plus an additional Lieutenant-Commander who commands the headquarters & logistics battalion. Junior Officers * Major - Majors are the leaders of the junior officers and act as direct advisers to the command staff and often take over the command of multiple companies at a time. Coming in pairs, the most senior of the Majors can usually be found in the command post while the least senior is on the battlefield, though this changes per circumstance and individual. There are 8 in the regiment; 2 per battalion. * Captain - Captains are the commanding officers of companies, and as such they are tasked with receiving and carrying out the orders given to them from on high, and leading their men by example on the battlefield. As there are 24 companies in the regiment, there are 24 captains (excluding the 4 of headquarters battalion). * Lieutenant - Lieutenants act as the commanding officers of platoons, with the most senior of which taking up the position of executive officer of the company as well. Lieutenants lead their men from the front, and are tasked with giving specific orders to their platoon to achieve an overall objective. There are 120 in the regiment. Non-Commissioned Officers * Chief Sergeant Major - Chief Sergeants Major are the most senior non-commissioned officer of the regiment and are often the most experienced soldiers, with countless campaigns under their belts. As a result of their lifetimes of experience, they offer the regimental commander their wisdom and advice in drafting orders while also acting as a liaison between enlisted troops and officers. They can usually be found in the command post and there are 3 in the regiment. * Sergeant Major - Sergeants Major are some of the most experienced veterans in the regiment, and as such they act as advisers to the command staff as the head of a battalion's NCOs. Like Majors, the more senior of the pair is most often found in the command post while the other is in the field. There are 8 in the regiment. * Chief Sergeant - Chief Sergeants are the advisers to Captains, offering their wealth of experience and leadership capabilities for the ease of command of a company, while also acting as the head of the company's NCOs. There 24 in the regiment, aligned with the number of companies. * Colour Sergeant - Colour Sergeants are stand-out Sergeants with plenty of experience under their belts and respect from their subordinates. They act as platoon executive officers, advising the Lieutenant on their orders and will take the Lieutenant's position as commanding officer if need be. There are 120 in the regiment, 1 for every Lieutenant. * Sergeant - Sergeants are the backbone of the regiment, relaying and giving orders from superiors directly to the men who will get them done, and leading them by example with courage and tactical nous. They are the commanders of squads; experienced men who have shown proficiency in command and expertise in combat. There are 600 Sergeants in the regiment. * Corporal - As the second in command of squads, Corporals are men on the way to becoming sergeants. They are capable leaders and fighters, each commanding a separate section of 3 men within a squad. There are 1200 Corporals in the regiment. Enlisted Troops * Private First Class - Privates who have shown the ability of leadership and/or skills of synergy in battle or in training are promoted to this rank. These men are noted for their experience and are earmarked as potential candidates for further promotion. They are tasked with leading a section if a Corporal is killed or incapacitated, thus there is one per section. They hold the same power and command as Privates when the Corporal is well; i.e. none, and are counted among Privates in the regimental census. * Private - Men who have passed basic training and the physical requirements of the regiment. They are the most inexperienced men of the regiment and make up the bulk of its ranks with 3603 men. Physical Requirements As the Highlanders are a heavy infantry regiment, potential recruits must meet higher physical requirements than other soldiers in the king's army. These requirements serve the dual purpose of making the unit's soldiers as mobile and combat-ready as possible in their plate armor, while also giving them an additional intimidation factor. Both of which factor into their effectiveness as vanguard troops or assault leaders. The requirements are: * One must stand at 6 ft (184 cm) or over * One must be able to deadlift at least 2.3 times their weight upon entry, 2.8 at the end of training; squat 2 times their weight upon entry, 2.5 at the end of training; bent-over row 1.4 times their weight upon entry, 1.8 at the end of training; bench press 1.5 times their weight upon entry, 2 at the end of training; shoulder press their weight upon entry, 1.3 at the end of training; and complete 20 consecutive pull-ups and 30 dips upon entry, 28 and 38 respectively at the end of training. * One must achieve a score of at least 12.5 on a multi-stage fitness test upon entry, and attain a score of at least 15 at training's end. * One must retain a score of at least -15 on a sit-and-reach flexibility test throughout training and perform the splits by training's end. * One must complete a hexagon agility test in 10 seconds upon entry, 8 at the end of training. * One must be able to perform a cartwheel and standing front flip by the end of training. Notable Soldiers * Lord Marshal Dalvan Sedgwick-Oxlade - Lord Dalvan Sedgwick-Oxlade was the regiment's lord marshal until early July 38 L.C. and was a decorated war hero of the Alliance. Known for his eccentric personality and fearless style of command, he died mysteriously in his sleep at his desk, with many expecting foul play. Dalvan was the Earl of Wickhamshire and Baron of Boltwood, thus leading many to place his son Tarven as the prime suspect. He was succeeded by Sir Roland Bramble as the lord marshal of the regiment. * Lord Marshal Roland Bramble '''- Sir Roland Bramble is the regiment's current lord marshal, and is one of the army's youngest men to attain the rank at age 39. As the fourth child of Lord Titus Bramble, Baron of Picton, Roland is far down the line of inheritance for his father's title. Thus, a military career is his way of creating a name and for himself and rise through his own merit. He is an astute tactician and respected man among the regiment. * '''Captain Auldan Longbrooke - Sir Auldan Longbrooke is a Captain in the regiment's second battalion. He is a recipient of the Alliance Legion of Valor and Distinguished Service Cross for his actions in battle against the Burning Legion on the Broken Isles. Category:Stormwind Army Category:Military Organizations